La traque
by Izabel65
Summary: Beckett a passé plus de dix ans à recherché l'homme responsable de la mort de sa mère...jusqu'à l'incident sur le toit. Elle a dit oui au bonheur, mais chacun sait qu'il ne dure jamais longtemps surtout si le Dragon veut votre mort.


Cet Os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Recherché » en une heure. Comme pour "Le tueur à al rose", il n'est pas très long. mais je pense qu'ils vont servir de bases pour deux fictions.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**La traque.**

Pendant plus de dix ans le lieutenant Kate Beckett avait recherché le responsable de la mort de sa mère. Enfermée entre son mur intérieur qui l'entourait et la protégeait. Refusant de s'ouvrir à la vie au grand désespoir de son amie Lanie. Mais quatre ans plus tôt, Richard Castle s'était imposé dans son quotidien, d'abord au commissariat puis, petit à petit dans sa vie. D'abord agacée par son côté gamin et parfois désinvolte, elle avait appris à l'apprécier et il s'était avéré une aide précieuse à plusieurs reprises.

Elle se rappela ce moment où, uniquement suspendue par une main, elle avait cru entendre la voix de son partenaire l'appeler. Sa surprise lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sur le toit. A la place elle avait vu Gates la fusiller du regard. Kate avait l'impression d'avoir vécu la suite dans un état second, subitement elle avait enfin laissé ce mur s'effondrer. Alors que Gates lui signifiait sa suspension ainsi qu'à Esposito, elle avait pris sa décision et donnait sa démission à la surprise des deux personnes présentes.

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et ses pas l'avaient conduite vers une aire de jeu et elle s'était assise sur une balançoire. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi et s'était rendu à une évidence, elle aimait Richard Castle. C'est pourquoi qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant sa porte quelques temps plus tard. Elle revit son air surpris, son hésitation puis son bonheur et sa joie.

Mais elle aurait dû savoir que cet instant béni n'allait pas durer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait décidé que vivre était plus important que de pourchasser le Dragon que ce dernier arrêterait de vouloir sa mort. La mort de Smith qui était l'ancien équipier de Montgomery, précipita les choses. C'est Ryan qui était passé la voir à son appartement pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Bien sûr il avait fait ça parce que la victime connaissait Roy et sa femme, il n'était pas au courant pour sa relation avec Castle et pour les dossiers.

Ces papiers compromettants que le Dragon recherchait avec autant de détermination qu'elle l'avait mise à le retrouver. C'était très certainement Maddox qui avait fait le coup, de plus Smith avait été torturé et son appartement mis sans dessus-dessous. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas parlé et que les dossiers avaient disparu. Lorsque Ryan l'avait informée qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé ni cellulaires, ni portable, Beckett avait senti l'angoisse s'emparer d'elle.

Elle avait mis aussitôt Castle au courant, et il était arrivé à la même conclusion. C'est lui qui serait la prochaine proie de Maddox. Aucun doute qu'il aura découvert que Smith avait pris contact avec lui. Et de là à penser que c'était maintenant l'écrivain qui avait les fameux dossiers était logique. Malgré toutes leurs précautions, le pire était arrivé. Castle était tombé entre les mains de l'homme de main du Dragon.

Beckett n'avait pas eu le choix, seule elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait besoin d'aide, elle avait été voir le capitaine Gates et lui avait tout raconté. Par chance, Rick, à l'instar de son héros James Rook avait acheté deux nouveaux téléphones. Comment celui en sa possession avait pu échapper à Maddox, mystère. Mais l'écrivain avait réussi à le laisser tomber alors qu'il était traîné dans une cave sans ménagement. Grâce au numéro que Kate avait, les services techniques de la police, le repérère.

Ils avaient débarqué en force, investissant le vieil immeuble. Ils avaient trouvé Castle, inconscient, couvert de sang, le corps brûlé et tailladé à de nombreux endroits. Maintenant il se battait pour survivre sur un lit d'hôpital. Dans l'ambulance, il avait repris ses esprits quelques secondes et avait murmuré « dedans » avant de sombrer à nouveau. Il avait fallu plus de deux heures à Kate avant de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

Malgré l'état de Rick et les protestations du médecin, vite stoppées par Gates, il avait fait une échographie de l'estomac et avait bien vu la petit forme d'une clé USB. Aussitôt, Castle avait été opéré. De là ils avaient eu une copie scannée de tous les dossiers et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

S'en était suivi une sévère dispute entre Beckett et Gates. Pas question de laisser une civile désormais, participer à l'arrestation du dragon. C'était l'affaire de la police, Kate partit du commissariat comme une furie, c'était mal la connaître. Elle y serait aussi, elle connaissait le nom du Dragon désormais, elle fit la seule chose qui lui parut juste sur l'instant, elle se rendit chez lui. Elle se gara hors de vue et attendit l'arrivée de ses anciens collègues. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voire le capitaine, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la maison du sénateur Charles Andrews, elle sortit de sa voiture, armée de son arme de secours, qu'elle avait toujours dans sa boîte à gants depuis quelques temps déjà.

Elle décida de s'avancer à couvert d'une rangée d'arbres bordant la propriété. Et cela s'avéra une très bonne idée. Si Gates s'était attendue à une arrestation tout en douceur, il n'en fut rien, bien au contraire. Le sénateur, prévenu de l'arrivée de la police préféra la fuite, Maddox qui était là pour lui faire son rapport tira sans remords sur les policiers, protégeant la fuite de son patron. Ce dernier comptait bien profiter de tout l'argent qu'il avait sur plusieurs comptes off-shore pour vivre tranquillement dans un pays sans accords d'extraditions avec les États Unis.

Malheureusement pour lui il se retrouva face à face avec Beckett. Il essaya de tenter sa chance et repartit en courant, elle n'hésita pas et tira. Il s'effondra en criant. Lorsque Ryan, Gates et Karpowski arrivèrent, ils virent Kate debout à côté du sénateur allongé par terre. Elle le tenait en joue, l'arme mal assurée dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle regardait l'homme qui geignait en pressant ses mains sur sa cuisse. Elle ne résista pas lorsque Ryan lui fit baisser son arme et la lui prit.

Avant l'incident du toit, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer et cela l'effrayait. Mais maintenant la seule chose qui lui tenait à cœur était que Castle s'en sorte et passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Le Dragon était à terre et il paierait pour ses crimes dans une cage pour le restant de ses jours.


End file.
